nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Taffy
Taffy Starbur (タフィー・スターベル) is a demon and a character appearing in the Myouyo Project. She is apparently an Extra stage boss of one of the Myouyo Project games. Appearance Taffy has pale skin and heterochromic eyes, one red and the other green, with two yellow colored diamond shapes on her cheeks. She has messy blonde hair and a set of large angular demon horns under her jester hat, one side is plain red while the other is orange with a patttern of white spots. She is wearing a red and yellow shirt, with red and orange cut shorts. She is also wearing wine red suspenders with two golden buckles in the shape of stars. She has stockings, one side is orange and yellow while the other is wine red. She wears a white doily shawl, a wine red collar with a golden trim and neck ruffles, along with an orange colored bow fastened with a green heart accessory. She is wearing white frilly socks with red and orange shoes on her right and left feet respectively. She also has a long deep red forked tail which curls around close to the end. In her official artworks, she can be seen carrying a large lollipop, seemingly used as a bludgeoning device, with certain stains on the edge. When hovered over her portrait on the official website for an amount of time, she will change to a much scarier variant. Her eyes are entirely black and round, with small pupils in the aforementioned colors. Her entire outfit it stained with blood splatters. One illustration shows what she seemingly may have been like in the past, wearing a lab coat, shirt and tie. Her eyes used to be orange. Personality Taffy is described as being energetic and always sugar-high, a little ruthless and unpredictable. Apparently she hates being called a fool, possibly prompting the violent side. Not much is known about her personality otherwise, nor what she was like in Sunsuhan. Background Not much is known about Taffy's background aside from the fact she used to work in Sunsuhan as a scientist like the other demons but something happened, and now they remain hidden away in the Confectionery Kingdom's walls. Relationships Taffy is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Lamington Sinclair II Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet, but it is stated that Lamington is scared of her, despite Taffy being her court jester. Agrimmonia Aiwaza Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet, if they even have one, aside from the fact Agrimmonia can be seen in one picture visibly unnerved by Taffy. Mephis Serizawa Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet outside the fact Mephis is listed as an associate on Taffy's page. Both characters have heterochromic eyes, possibly hinting at some connection. Trivia * Taffy's name comes from a type of candy of the same name. * Taffy's surname Starbur is stated to come from the candy, Starburst. * When asked about it on Curiouscat, Pyo stated Taffy was mostly inspired by Marx of the Kirby series and Flandre from the Touhou Project. * Taffy's favorite food is the lollipop. * Taffy's least favorite food is the lemon, for unknown reasons. * It appears that Taffy's personal pronoun in Japanese is just her name, possibly implying she may have a somewhat childish or immature nature. Gallery 8ad23fdb97c157975bf74b6af7a32577.png 83d6d3ff900de88cb123dd1b9444c1b5.png|Taffy in the past Wtfisthat.png Taffy-old2.png|Taffy's 2016 design Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/taffy.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/171963 Category:Characters Category:Myouyo project Category:Demons Category:Earthlings Category:Celestial